


Paley 2018

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hotel Sex, NSFW Art, New York, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam and Cait get reacquainted in NY after Paley.By request.Very very NSFW





	Paley 2018

"No," she pushes him gently away.

"Christ Cait. I haven't seen you in weeks. I need to kiss you."

"I need you too Sam. But there have been way to many photos with matching lipstick. And the shippers will be watching."

He flops down beside her and his pouty look makes her laugh. "I promise to make it up to you."

"The shippers are right. And, I am tired Cait. Tired of the games."

"I know love. Well, let's push a bit. I want to be myself around you tonight." 

His eyes light up at this. "Me too Cait." 

Later

"Well that was fun." 

"Yes, I like being able to look at you, to really look at you."

"Yes, the look you gave me when I was coming on stage, wow Sam."

"It is how I feel."

"Like I wanted to rip that plain white tee right of you. In front of everyone."

"Christ Cait." He slips out of his jacket as she slips her heels off.

 

"Would you like to know how it made me feel."

"How?" His voice reflects his growing desire. They are finally alone in their NY hotel room.

"Like I wanted to rip that plain white tee right of you. In front of everyone."

"Christ Cait." He slips out of his jacket as she slips her heels off.

"Your fault. You know what the casual look does to me."

"Well, everytime I touched that velvet it reminded me of the soft smoothness of your pussy. I wanted to take it off you. To feel the real thing."

"Come here Sam." She gave him the kiss he wanted in the limo as her hands work on removing the t-shirt. He leaves her lips long enough to pull it over his head."

"You have been working out." She runs her hands over the abs hinted at by the tightness of his t-shirt. 

"Aye, but not the way I want. Let me help you out of those clothes Balfe."

"Not so fast Heughan. I've an idea."

He grins. Her ideas are usually quite fun. "What is that?"

"Well, first let's free Samny from those tight pants."

"I like how you think." She unhooks and pulls down his pants. 

"Boxers," she had expected just Sam.

"Necessary so Sammy wasn't seen. You know what you do to me Cait."

"I know. And no one else." She slips his boxers off, following the path of newly exposed skin. She rubs the velvet covering her breast across his lower abdomen and his rewarded with a low groan and a growing Sammy.

"Oh Cait. That feels." But he loses track of what he is saying when she runs her breast over his penis.

"F*ck!" He calls out.

"Soon." She replies. "Does it feel like my pussy?"

"God yes. Cait please."

"Two weeks Sam. We are taking our time."

She works back up keeping her velvet covered body in contact with his penis. She rubs her chest over his tightening his nipples and causing Sammy to jump against her own crotch. His hands find her bum and pull her closer. He moves against her in a figure eight pattern that has her gasping and pulling on his hair.

"Sam I---harder!" He understands she is getting off with the contact and presses harder against her.

"Ohhhh gawd!" She shudders and grows weak against him.

"Come love." He lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the bed. He unbuttons the top of her pantsuit anxious for the feel of her breasts. He parts it and finds her, god help him, red lace bra. "You wore it!"

"I promised."

"Hmm, I promised something too." He drops his head and suckles her through the lace.

"Oh gawd Sam! Sh*t I need." She moans holding his head in place. When both sides are wet, he unhooks it, and draws her nipple back in his mouth. Her squeaks, and squeals, and wiggles, rubbing the soft velvet across his legs, stomach, and penis, are making it hard for him to take his time. When she is panting and whispering very dirty words in Irish Gailec, he leaves her boobs and pushes the pant suit down further. Her knicker match her bra and Sammy grows harder.

"Patience with ye." He mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Talking to Samny." 

"Oh, well he needs attention too. Come Sam, let me."

"Cait, I will not be able to hold out."

"69?"

 

"Well, it has been awhile." He pulls her clothing the rest of the way off. He is a bit sad to see the velvet go until he felt her hungry mouth on him and buried himself in the true velvetness of her.

He had craved her taste, working in SA. He would be filming a scene and suddenly recall what she tasted llike on his tongue. It made cold showers mandatory. But, the memory didn't do her justice. 

She is sweet and salty, honeyed smoothness. Soft smooth folds to explore. To get reacquainted with. And, oh gawd, was she doing the same with him. Her mouth! Another thing he craved at the oddest times. Her pulling, sucking mouth. Her soft hands working his bawls as her mouth worked his shaft. It made it hard to focus on the task in front of him.

She presses her buttom on to his face to re-direct him and shudders with relief at the feel of his tongue lavishing the skin on either side of her clit. She tightens her hand on his thigh as he adds his teeth, gently nibbling her. She moans around him as she forces herself to maintain her rythmn, knowing he is close.

The things she can do with her mouth! He has never had anyone as good as her. He gasps, and pulls up, not wanting to bite her to hard when he cums.

She feels his bawls pull into tight balls under her hand and pulls him farther in. She starts to swallow when he starts to pant out her name. After..

He lifts her up, repositioning her so she is really riding his face. So his tongue can enter her.

"Oh Jesus Sam. F*ck!" Her hands find the bed frame and she starts moving to the rythmn of his tongue. He alternates between her vagina and clit as her pants get louder. Finally, he bites on the end of her clit before licking the budded end.

He watches as her vagina contracts and floods with fluids. She clamps her legs around his head and screams his name. He moves back and sucks her discharge before placing his tongue in her still throbbing vagina. He licks up and down until she cries out for him again.

"Well, that was excellent. Remind me to wear velvet more often." She lays against his chest. He laughs. "And I plain white tees."

She giggles and starts to sing ' Hey There Deliah."

Meanwhile next door..

 

"It couldn't be." 

"But Juanita, she did yell out Sam and he Cait."

"Hmm, well maybe. We can believe what we want."


End file.
